


Cross and Blade

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWave Week 2018 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins and Templars, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Assassination Contract, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 1: Opposites Attract]The Assassins are not all good, and neither are the Templars. But they're still opposing forces, and Len and Mick have to deal with that.





	Cross and Blade

**Author's Note:**

> this legit started on my birthday so I actually have a valid reason for this one being late lmao

_Subject: Contract  
_ _Grandmaster Leonard Snart_

Mick recognizes the name. Of course he does. But not because it's got the word  _Grandmaster_ before it.

Grandmaster. Hard to believe that skinny twig's anything  _grand_. Quick mind, sure. That's only half the work, though. In Mick's experience, you gotta have the physicality to back it up. Without muscle to defend yourself, you're good as dead.

Len'd probably say the opposite about Mick. Mick's got a thief's mind, but he's not one to plan the long game. Down to his pyromania, he's one of instant, brutal gratification. In juvie, that meant following no creed but his own, leaving blood trails just 'cause he could. Hardly a Master Assassin's behavior.

Mick hasn't changed much there. He can do stealth, sure. But as he's told the Mentor, in times like these, it's best for the Assassins to  _show_ the Templars they're still around. Usually that gets him in trouble. It also gets him emails like this one.

The Grandmaster himself.

Mick hasn't told anyone about his time with a young Leonard Snart. They'd done an extensive background check on him, but Snart's records are probably iron tight. No way anybody'd know, not with Hartley Rathaway behind the sealing. Mick doubts that, even with his skill, any trace of his knowing Snart would've kept him from Master Assassin rank, let alone this contract.

He pulls on a red hoodie, jeans, and hiker boots, hidden blades already strapped. Nods to Sara on his way out of the bureau where she's practicing throwing knives. The bull's eye's torn to shreds.

"Safety and peace." She always says it like a joke. He always snorts.

* * *

Abstergo Industries. Recently under new management following a tragic bombing of the top floors, killing every important figure from Melanie Lemay to Otso Berg. During rebuilding, everybody's packed up and gone to a separate but no less extravagant place a couple streets down―not far from CCPD.

Mick makes sure to avoid getting spotted by them. Not 'cause he's worried he'll be arrested, but because he doesn't want Barry Allen tipping anybody off. Kid's sharp, as only an ex-Assassin can be. Not that he blames the kid for leaving. Eobard Thawne had been Mentor when he left.

That's something Mick's come to realize. The Assassins aren't all good, but they aren't all bad, and the same goes for the Templars. When it come down to it, everything depends on who's sitting in the top floor chair.

Since Len's taking over, the Templars have chilled out. One of the reasons Mick wants to have a talk with him first.

He walks through the front door. Has no appointment, no ID. Just a pointed look at the nearest camera.

The cautious front desk receives a call. The shocked receptionist hands him a Visitor's Badge and directs him to the elevator. Mick leaves her with a smirk and a confident stride.

The elevator's speakers drawl, "Long time no see."

"At least thirty years," Mick replies.

"That a hidden blade in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Mick looks around. This building has that fancy aquarium too. "No sharks?"

"Workin' on it." Elevator opens. "All the way down. Can't miss me."

Mick already sees Len's devious face and thinks it's a bit too late for that.

Usually the Grandmasters are dressed to the nines from time immemorial. But Len's never been one for rules. He's in ankle-high combat boots, dark jeans, and a blue jacket. His feet are propped informally on his desk. Only fancy thing on him's the gold ring on his right index, showing off a glittering red Templar cross. On his pinkie―

Mick's eyebrows shoot up. "You kept that thing?"

Len's mouth quirks, wiggling his fingers. "Reminder that even the best laid plans can go wrong." He stands. "For example. I'm assuming you're here for a..." he tilts his head. " _B_ _usiness transaction_."

Mick scoffs. "Still a dramatic bitch."

"Always." Len's leaning on his desk now, shrugging sharply. "Guess your friends don't know about juvie or the three months after."

"Guess not. Mentor's squirrely enough. Wouldn't've let me come."

"Ah yes.  _Rip Hunter_. That his real name?"

"Double-checked with Smoak. Totally his real name. Though I'd say it's better than  _Snart_."

Len grunts in disgust. " _Len_ is still better than  _Rip_."

Mick shrugs. "How's the kid doin'?"

"Allen? Eager to prove himself, self-sacrificing. Good, though." Len's eyes go a little far-away. "He's a good asset, for all the stupid mistakes he makes. But we're workin' on it. Havin' ties in the CCPD helps."

Mick nods. Len focuses again.

"So how's this gonna go down, Mick? You strike first, I strike first?"

 _Star Wars_. Of course. Mick shakes his head fondly. "Entire floor's empty."

"Cameras on loop."

"Just you and me."

Len inclines his head. "Just you and me. Like old times."

Mick unsheathes his right hidden blade. "This ain't at all like old times."

"And I won't try to recruit you again. I know how stubborn you are. But what happens if you don't fulfill the contract?"

"You sayin' I can't?"

Len takes two steps forward, arms crossed. "I'm sayin' you know the Templars are doin' better with me. Less zealous world domination, more focused on actually wanting to guide people towards peace."

"By controlling them."

"Don't be so naive. You're better than that. I mean guiding the way Allen and the few good officers on the force would guide people. Help 'em, keep 'em secure. Provide more creature comforts, financial support. Workin' on improving tenement slums right now."

"Bet the old order doesn't like that much."

"Which is why  _my_ Knights are around. They don't like it, they don't stick around."

"Sounds like you've got some 'a the old order in you after all."

Len's gaze turns sharp. "Just that part."

Mick hums. "We gonna start this or what?"

A pause.

Len walks slowly. Always slowly, methodically, just like Mick remembers. After living under an extremist Assassin like Lewis Snart, walking on eggshells is second nature.

They're toe to toe.

"One thing before we start," Len murmurs.

Mick leans in first.

* * *

Instead of killing him, Mick is captured by the Grandmaster. Rip Hunter is mocked via a private server.

Rip almost doesn't come for him. Almost leaves him to die.

Len doesn't let him have that choice. Neither does Mick.

The Assassin's aren't all good. But they're not all bad. Neither are the Templars.

"See you around," Len says under a blaring alarm.

Mick, still cuffed, winks. "See you around."

**Author's Note:**

> There is SO MUCH to this world, so I'm sorry if the world-building came off awkward and overpowering.
> 
> Also I'm a Templar, could you tell? lmao
> 
> It seems like only yesterday me and believesinponds were kicking off the first ColdWave week! You guys are doing an amazing job! KEEP THIS SHIP RISING!


End file.
